


Easy doubt

by Neacle



Series: Find Me [2]
Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Re-l is thinking too much, and Vincent is probably thinking too little, such a good pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neacle/pseuds/Neacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's easy to be with Vincent, almost frighteningly so, like they had known each other's bodies for centuries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy doubt

It's easy to be with Vincent.

 

Warm hands against her skin like he has touched her a million times before.

Claws so easily forgotten that she sometimes wonders why she shouldn't care more.

His eyes glowing in the dark of the tiny space they've created for themselves on the ship.

The way his voice darkens when she touches him _just_ right, and she feels something equally primal awaken in her as well.

 

It's easy to be with Vincent, almost frighteningly so, like they had known each other's bodies for centuries.

Then she thinks about Monad, and realises that it's technically true. And even if Vincent isn't the original Ergo, and she is just a failed copy of Monad, they _were_ indeed lovers once.

A small, dark lump in her wants to scream in confusion, cry out in despair about how utterly screwed up it is. Another lump wants to hide from the question that sometimes crawls into her mind; Vincent loved Monad, so therefore he loves _her?_ It's only logical, yet it frightens her so much that sometimes she thinks she's going to suffocate, and she curses her moment of weakness.

And then the lumps quickly dies out, because she feels Vincent stir behind her, pulling her closer, careful.

He's always so careful.

 

And isn't it amazing, his touch seems to tell her, that they defied fate? That despite it all, they were drawn together, like reincarnations finding each other after dying.

 

He's such an annoying romantic.

 

“Re-l...” He murmurs, and she can't help but shiver when his lips closes in on her neck.

 

Annoying romantic he may be, she muses, but she'll take it.

 

And it's easy to be with Vincent, when his lips moves lower, lower.

When her fingers leave angry marks on his back and messes up his hair.

When he turns them around and suddenly she's looking down at him, his eyes white and fierce.

When his claws travel over her hips, her legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

When she pushes against his chest.

When he grabs her waist, his voice low and rough.

When she lets out sharp breaths against his neck.

When he cries out.

When she cries out.

 

Yes, it's easy to be with Vincent. So unbelievably and wonderfully easy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I wrote another Ergo Proxy fic! It's a miracle o_O 
> 
> No, I was always planning to write more, it was just a question of when....I actually wrote this at work during the moments when we didn't have any customers. It was a little hard to explain what I was doing when my colleague asked xD
> 
> I'm already planning out the layout for another drabble tho, which I hope you will like as well!


End file.
